


Learning Curve

by badly_knitted



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir realises he has a lot to learn about being Ambassador Mollari’s aide, much of it baffling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #016 - Little White Lies at fandomweekly.
> 
> Set shortly after Vir arrives on B5.

“Ambassador!”

Vir breezed into Londo’s private quarters without a thought, intent on finding out why his employer was late for very important discussions that had been scheduled for this morning weeks ago. Although he’d only been in Ambassador Mollari’s employ for a short time, he was already aware that the Centauri Republic’s representative aboard Babylon 5 had a liking for alcohol, preferably in large quantities, and was probably sleeping off the night before. Mollari wouldn’t be happy to be woken, but no one had ever told Vir that this assignment would be without risk. He would carry out his duties as efficiently as possible, even if the Ambassador killed him for it, which seemed to be a distinct possibility.

The sight that met his eyes when he entered wasn’t the one he was expecting, however, and Vir shut his eyes quickly, slapping his hand over them and turning his back for good measure. Apparently alcohol wasn’t the only thing Mollari enjoyed in abundance.

Londo reluctantly disentangled himself from the passionate embraces of the two voluptuous dancers sharing his bed and sat up.

“It is customary to announce oneself before entering someone’s private quarters, Vir. You were taught this, yes?”

“Yes, Ambassador, I’m sorry, I thought you were sleeping, I was going to wake with you with hot jala, but… I didn’t realise you had, ah, company, so I… It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, yes, you’re sorry, and so am I.” Londo threw a wistful glance towards the dancers as they helped each other dress, then left, blowing him kisses before slipping past Vir and out of the room. “What is it Vir? What was so important that you had to ruin what could have been a most enjoyable morning?”

“Oh, ah, your meeting with the Council of Non-Aligned Worlds regarding the renewal of trade agreements should have started almost an hour ago, Ambassador. The representatives were getting restless so Commander Sinclair asked me to remind you.” Vir remained with his back resolutely turned, hand still covering his tightly closed eyes.

Londo sighed, half exasperated and half amused. “You can uncover your eyes now, Vir, they’ve gone.”

“They have?” Vir turned to face the bed, peeping cautiously between his fingers before lowering his hand. He glanced around Londo’s quarters as if to check there were no more scantily clad dancers lurking in the shadows, and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see any. “That’s good.”

“Perhaps from your perspective, but sadly not from mine,” Londo muttered.

“Excuse me?”

Londo waved a hand. “Nothing, forget I said anything, I was just commiserating with myself over lost opportunities.” 

“About the meeting, Ambassador; what should I tell Commander Sinclair? You’re already very late…”

“I know, I know, and I will be there as soon as I can find my clothes. I seem to have thrown them everywhere in my haste to enjoy the many delights those two lovelies had to offer.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll just go and tell the Commander.”

“Yes, do so, but don’t tell him I said that! Tell him that I’ve been unavoidably detained by important matters of state. Yes, that should satisfy the representatives.”

“But that’s not true!”

“Pah! They don’t know that, and it will avoid troubling their delicate sensibilities, Vir. Let us spare them the blushes the truth would no doubt cause. It is what the Earthers call a little white lie; it does no harm to avoid telling them something they don’t need to know, it merely allows all parties to avoid unnecessary embarrassment. As the Earth saying goes: ‘What they don’t know won’t hurt them’ and if it does the Republic no harm either, so much the better. Everyone is happy, yes?”

“Well, yes, I suppose so.”

“Splendid! Now, I believe you said something about hot jala?”

“Yes, Ambassador.” Vir stepped forward quickly to hand Londo the cup.

“Ah, excellent! Now, why don’t you run along and pass on my message to Commander Sinclair, then you can find my clothes while I drink this. There’s a good fellow.”

“Of course, Ambassador. Right away.” Scurrying into the other room to do as instructed, Vir shook his head. Little white lies… Clearly he still had a great deal to learn about Babylon 5 and the multitude of races that carried out business here. Being Aide to the Ambassador really wasn’t anything like he’d been expecting.

The End


End file.
